1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web server and an apparatus such as a facsimile server having a web server function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently practiced is a facsimile system in which a facsimile server having a facsimile data sending/receiving function and connected to a communication line or network such as PSTN (Public Subscriber Telephone Network) is further connected to a client machine such as a personal computer via a computer network such as a local area network (referred to as “LAN” hereinafter). In this conventional facsimile system, the client machine sends a transmission command signal including image data and recipient information to the facsimile server, and the facsimile server sends the image data to a recipient over the PSTN. When, on the other hand, the facsimile server receives image data over the PSTN, it transfers the image data to a designated client so that that client can have that image data.
In the prior art, a facsimile server machine is equipped with a web server function so that it is possible to see and update/rewrite internal settings and operation conditions of the facsimile server using a browser of a client personal computer. The browser is a look-over or perusal program for reading data from a web server via a computer network such as the Internet or LAN, for displaying the data, for inputting data, for setting data and for monitoring the operation.
In the conventional facsimile server, however, any people including general users, maintenance service engineers and special users can access the facsimile server since no limitations/prohibitions are imposed on a certain kind of accessing party. As a result, a general user may accidentally rewrite the internal settings of the facsimile server.